1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretching assembly. More specifically the invention relates to a pulley system that is configured for providing therapeutic stretching and strength exercise to the arms, legs, back, and neck of a user.
Stretching is a type of exercise that is designed to improve the flexibility of a muscle or group of muscles. The result of the exercise is that a user may experience a greater range of motion in their limbs. This increase inflexibility and range of motion is of importance for users who are about to undergo an athletic activity. In addition to increasing the range of motion of muscles, stretching is also shown to prevent injuries, and improve balance, physical performance, and blood circulation.
Many people attempt to stretch but have difficulty doing so without a means to maintain their body parts in positions that facilitate the stretching of their limbs. Incorrect stretching mechanics may lead to effects that are opposite of what is desired. Poor technique may potentially lead to permanent damage to the tendons, ligaments, and muscle fibers of the body. Therefore, there is a need for devices that are configured to assist a user with facilitating proper stretching techniques.
There are several prior art devices that are designed to facilitate proper stretching techniques. These devices often comprise pulley systems that include an actuatable pulley rope. During use, a user may pull on one rope end, which causes a pulling force on the opposing rope end. The opposing end may comprise attachment mechanisms connected to the legs of a user, thereby providing a therapeutic stretching treatment to a user.
The present invention, however, provides a pulley system that is configured for providing a stretching exercise to the body. The pulley system comprises a pulley, having a pulley frame and a pulley wheel, a pulley rope, a pulley support strap, and a plurality of body attachments, including that of hand, ankle, and head. The pulley system of the present invention further provides a pulley comprises a pulley frame and pulley wheel that have corresponding U-shaped channels that are configured to retain a pulley rope therein when utilized at a plurality of differing angles, thereby facilitating a continuous and undisturbed stretching exercise for a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to exercise pulley systems. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to large and static systems that are utilized to administer stretching of a user's muscles. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,083 to Riser provides a transportable stretching system that that comprises a base having a mechanism for restraining one of the user's legs. A pulley system connected to the base comprises one end configured for manual actuation, whereas the opposite end is configured for attachment to a user's ankle. Actuation of the first end results in a pulling of the user's leg, thereby facilitating the stretching of the user's leg. After use the device may be folded up and transported. The device, however, lacks the compactness of the present invention, fails to provide an attachment for securement within a doorway, and further fails to provide an attachment for stretching the muscles of the neck.
Another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,700 to Pollock provides an adjustable leg stretcher that is used to facilitating stretching of a user's hamstrings when the user is lying in a supine position. The stretcher comprises a pulley and a pulley rope with ends that are securable onto a user. Actuation on an end comprising hand grips results in the movement of an opposing end that is connected to the ankle of a user. The system may be secured between a door jamb and a door or other support such as a fence post. While similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, the prior art differs in that it fails to provide a pulley frame and pulley wheel with corresponding U-shaped channels that prevent the accidental removal of the pulley rope during use.
Yet another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,873 to Carlstrom provides a hamstring stretching device that is securable onto the underside of a door by a clamp. The device comprises a rope that is threaded through a pulley system to impart a stretching exercise to the user. One end of the pulley rope comprises a user actuatable handle, whereas the opposing end comprises a foot attachment means. The device of Carlstrom, however, differs from the present invention in that it fails to provide connecting means for a variety of support structures, and further fails to provide a neck stretching means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,709 to Christianson provides an unassisted lower torso stretching device that stretches and strengthens the muscles of the lower back and legs of a user. The device comprises a pulley system having a pulley and a rope with a user actuation means. The device further includes a board with straps that are configured to retain the pelvis of a user, thereby maintaining the torso a user in position while the stretching exercise is performed. Actuation of one end of the rope causes the opposing end to raise the leg of the user, thereby stretching the leg. The pulley system, however, is configured for fastening into a wall, whereas the present invention is configured for non-permanent attachments, thereby increasing the portability of the device.
Yet another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,306 to Goldsmith provides a device configured for stretching tendons, muscles, and associated soft tissues of human joints. The device comprises a pulley that is secured onto an upright support. A pulley cord is threaded onto the pulley. One end of the pulley cord is configured for actuation of a user, while an opposing end is secured to the leg of a user. By pulling on the cord the pulley system performs a stretching exercise on the leg of the user. Different orientations of the legs may impart differing forms of stretching on the legs of the user. Although the prior art of Goldsmith is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide an easily portable device that may be connected to differing support devices.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,559 to Viel provides a stretching apparatus that is configured for stretching the leg of a user. The device comprises a doorknob attachment, a locking device, a rope, and a foot attaching means. The locking device is connected to a rope that is attachable onto a doorknob at one end and is configured to retain a second rope on the opposing end. The second rope may have a hand actuation end and a foot attachment end. Actuation of the rope causes a pulling force on the foot attachment end, thereby providing a stretching exercise to the food of a user. Although the prior art device is useful for its own purposes, it fails to anticipate the present invention by failing to provide a pulley system having a wheel that is configured for retaining a pulley rope.
The present invention provides an easily transportable body stretching assembly. The assembly comprises a pulley, a multitude of body attachments, a pulley support strap, and a pulley rope. The pulley comprises two sections. A first section comprises a pulley frame that has a pulley support strap aperture and an opposing end comprises a U-shaped protruding channel and bifurcating legs. The second section comprises a pulley wheel that comprises a U-shaped channel that corresponds to the channel of the pulley frame. The legs of the frame are configured to provide an attaching means between the pulley wheel and the pulley frame. The pulley strap may be secured between a doorframe and a closed door, or to an outside structure, such as a pole, fence post or other stable object. The pulley rope is configured to be threaded between the corresponding channels of the pulley frame and the pulley wheel. The channels prevent the pulley rope from separating from the pulley when utilized at different angles. The ends of the pulley rope may each comprise body attachment means. One end may comprise a hand gripping attachment, whereas the opposing end may comprise head, hand, or ankle attachments. Actuation of the hand grip end causes a pulling force on the opposing end, thereby pulling at the head of the user. Gradual actuation by the user facilitates the stretching of the neck muscles of the user. The user may orient their body in different positions in order to stretch or strengthen the different muscles of the neck, legs, back, or arms. The pulley wheel comprises indicia thereon, that is adapted for informing a user as to their degree of stretching, thereby providing a reference point for future progress.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement pulley exercise devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.